The Promise in the Girl
by buffy4angel73
Summary: Buffy/Booth story.  Booth used to be known as the Vampire with a Soul, Angel but now he is human.  Booth has a secret and Bones wants to know what it is?
1. Chapter 1

**The boss is away for the day so I thought I would try this. It is just a one shot Buffy/Seeley fic that was stuck in my head and that will hopefully get me back writing. **

**If you are not a fan of Buffy and Booth together please do not read this fic.**

**In this fic Seeley Booth is the shining new identity of the once vampire with a soul Angel. Angel was given his humanity by the Powers That Be after Not Fade Away. He was sent to Washington D.C. to live out his mortal life as Special Agent Seeley Booth while still fighting the good fight. As an extra reward he was given back Conner at the age he should have been if he had not been taken away and grew up in a hell dimension, so I am putting 'Parker' at age 5. So he now lives in Washington with his son 'Parker'. Booth is a single dad as Parkers mother (yes Darla) died in childbirth. Obviously the squints know nothing of his previous life. There is NO love between Booth and Brennan they are more like best friends.**

**Please enjoy.**

**# I do not get my stories beta's so if this annoys you then I am sorry but I write then I post. Just the way it is kids.**

_Bones POV_

They are sitting at their usual table in the diner enjoying their lunch and he is on the phone with _her_ again. She could not remember when she first noticed that these phone calls were different, but they always were. She could always tell when the phone rang and he saw the caller's number that it was _her_. He would get this smile on his face. A smile from Booth is not unusual, he had a wonderful smile and he smiled a great deal, especially with Parker but these smiles were different. They were a complex combination of excitement and sadness that she could never quite understand.

Booth had been her partner for three years now. They had grown close over that time and had shared with each other the stories of their lives, though she had to admit that he was a lot less forthcoming with his past than she was and that was saying something. Then with his history of an abusive father, fighting in a war and the blood he felt was still on his hands from the lives he had taken, as well as surviving the death of your child's mother, it was no wonder that he would rather live in the present than relive those memories. Having a lifetime of painful memories of her very own, she could understand the need to push them down and move forward.

Over the past three years they had become firm friends, she even considered him to be one of her best friends. They spent time together away from work whether it was having a drink after they solved a case or breakfast at the diner on the weekend with Parker. She felt secure in the knowledge that she probably knew more about him than his other friends.

Over the years topics had arisen, either during general conversation or due to external influences, that they found hard and unwelcoming but they had talked them through, eventually, and been better friends and partners because of it. Yet while they were close and they did share there was that one small part of his life that he refused to talk about.

During their working and personal relationships he had been astounded by her, dumbfounded by her, humoured by her, frustrated by her but there was only that one time that he was ever angered by her and that was when she approached the topic of the phone calls. She had inquired quite innocently the first few times as to who it was and he would just ignore her. Not tell her a lie by informing her it was nothing to do with the case or it was a friend or family member but he actually ignored the question and pretended that he had not heard her. Over the months this had bothered her and one day she had quite forcefully probed about who was calling and he had snapped at her. Telling her that it was none of her business and he had stormed out. Instead of apologising when he saw her next he had acted like it had never happened.

She let the topic lie and promised herself that she would never bring it up again but she had. In a session with Sweets one day they were discussing their friendship and trust concerns. Sweets indicated how they knew everything about each other when he halted at the look on their faces. He could tell that there was an issue that they were not willing to talk about. Wrongly believing it was about the feelings he had surmised they held for each other he had, in his innocent and yet highly annoying manner, kept at them till she spilled about the phone calls and how he wouldn't tell her who was calling. Booth sat in his chair and barely moved a muscle as she spat it out without thinking. The only indication that he had even heard her was the tightening of his jaw as he clenched his teeth and she knew she had crossed that line again.

Expecting him to be mad and storm out on her again she was surprised and slightly reassured when he didn't, until he spoke to them and used a tone she had never heard him use. Not looking at either of them he used a cold and resolute voice and informed them both that he gave to this partnership and friendship everything that he had, she had his trust, she had his admiration, she had his respect and she had the fact that he would stand in front of a bullet for her but that one piece of him, that they didn't get, not Bones, not Sweets not the god damn FBI! After his speech he still refused to look at them and calmly stood said goodbye and left.

After that she refused to talk about it also. Not that it hadn't heightened her intrigue about who the caller was and what she was too Booth, but she now refused to jeopardise her friendship and partnership with him over it. Sweets had tried to bring it up with her a few times but she negated the topic every time he tried.

So here she was, again, sitting in the diner, eating her lunch and trying to pretend to not hear his side of the conversation. Over the years she had used the facts she had from the extracts of the conversations she had overheard to make a mental picture of the person. It was definitely a woman. He never said her name but he called her 'Baby'. He was habitually captivated by what she said but at the same time you could tell, more often than not, he was concerned and worried for _her_. Mostly the phone calls lasted only a few minutes and then he would tell her where he was and that he would call her back that night. The last most defining detail she had discerned was that he never said goodbye to her it was always 'Ok baby talk to you soon' and she wondered at this as it was a usual custom of ending a conversation. There was never talk of love aside from the endearment he used yet it always seemed an intimate moment when they talked.

His body language always changed when he answered these calls. When it was work he would sit forward if they were in the diner, or stand straighter if they were in the lab but when it was _her_ he relaxed and turned away from anyone near by. He didn't get up and walk away but he moved to allow a small amount of privacy and also to indicate to Bones that it was not in any way her business. Not enough information to form a well-rounded picture of Booth's girl.

Booth's girl? That sounded wrong to her somehow. It's not like he didn't date – he did. So was she his girl. He hadn't exactly had a 'girlfriend' since they met but she knew he went on dates and she assumed he engaged in sexual intercourse, not they discussed sex. Booth was rather skittish when it came to talking about a lot of things, sex being one of them. He was, as Angela would say – a health virile male, so he had to be having sex with someone but he was never going to tell her about it either in general or in specifics. So if he dated and had casual sex this girl couldn't mean that much to him in a sexual way or he would be cheating on her and she knew Booth well enough to know his moral compass wouldn't allow him to do that. Yet the way he acted toward her on the phone and about her indicated otherwise.

Parker knew about her. One time when they were having a Sunday brunch after Parker and Booth had been to church the phone had rung and it was _her_. He had talked to _her_ and laughed, then he passed the phone to Parker whose face light up when he said hello and realised who the caller was. Hoping that Parker might reveal more than his father she listened as Booth was also and she saw Parker nod, Booth then informing his son that _she_ couldn't see him over the phone so he had to tell _her_ yes. After handing the phone back to his father he excitedly informed Bones he was getting a parcel in the mail that was just for him, but as evasive as his father, he never mentioned from whom and she was loth to probe the small boy for information knowing if Booth was mad at her for asking him he would be livid at her for using Parker.

She heard him wrapping up his conversation by usual 'Ok baby well talk later', and then after a minute he hung up. This time though there was not the wistful look on his face but rather concern. She debated whether to say anything and in the end opted with the casual "Everything ok?" and this time instead of ignoring her straight away he looked at her like he was thinking about answering then realised it and turned away, pulling out his wallet to pay for lunch indicating that once again he was closing up ranks on that topic.

_Booth's POV_

There was something different about her this time when they spoke. They had only talked for a few minutes but he could tell. He wasn't getting a bad feeling per say but it still concerned him. Usually when they spoke she was happy or sad this time she was slightly distant like her mind was elsewhere. She was being evasive and that wasn't like her.

When he had been granted his humanity he had contacted her straight away. He wanted her to know where he was and that when she was ready he would be waiting for her. They had talked and talked on the phone over the years but had only met up once, a year ago he and Parker had flown to London for a week's holiday and she had met up with them there. It had been heaven for him. He had his beloved and his son and if he had still been Angel he knew he would have lost his soul but then they had come home – without her.

She wasn't ready and he didn't push. In London they had reconnected. They had kissed and held hands where ever they went. She had stayed with them in their hotel room and even slept in the same bed as him but they hadn't made love. They both knew she wasn't ready to settle down yet and if they made love leaving her would be near impossible, so they abstained.

It had been wonderful. She'd had to get to him now as Seeley Booth the human, not Angel the vampire. He would never forget Angel but he had put that life behind him, well all except her. Nothing could make him or make him want to forget her.

There had been no promises said out loud but the understanding was there. When she was ready he would be waiting. Other lovers would come and go but in the end they loved each other and they would be together.

She had stepped into the role of Parker's mother without even realising it. She had done all the things a mom would do, help bath him and put him to bed, get him ready in the morning, make him snacks, cuddled him on her lap when they watched a movie, tell him no when needed and even sent him to his room once for back chatting his father. Never once did she feel like it wasn't her place to act that way and he loved it. She loved him and she loved Parker, at the end of the day that is all that mattered.

He would have to ring her again tonight and see if he could get her to open up about what was wrong or bothering her.

Bones had looked at his face when he had hung up and asked him if everything was all right. He knew she desperately wanted to know who it was he talked to so frequently yet never divulged any information about. He felt bad about the times he had gotten mad at her for inquiring but he wasn't voice his thoughts out loud for fear of it all falling apart. When it came to his relationship with her it was off limits to his new friends. Without knowing his past, which they never would, they could never understand their romance and the difficulties they had had.

He thought about telling Bones a little bit so he could explain how he was now concerned at her attitude on the phone but where did he start and in the end decided it was easier to not say anything. When he got home tonight he would call her and get some answers.

**Three Days Later**

_Bones POV_

Watching him leave the office she noticed his face was still carrying the concerned look he had after he had hung up from _her_ the other day. She had noticed him dialling his phone repeatedly and then hanging up in frustration when he obviously received no answer. This time she didn't ask him anything and taking a leaf from his book ignored the situation.

She was now sitting alone with Angela in Booth's office as they were awaiting Caroline Julian for a meeting in regards to an upcoming court date. Booth had been here but had been called out of his office a minute ago to go see Deputy Director Cullen. There was a knock on the door and the lady from the reception held a basket of what looked like an assortment of clear cellophane wrapped cookies with a note that she left on Booth's desk asking the girls to tell Agent Booth it had just been delivered for him.

Angela couldn't help herself and once the lady had left she stood and went to the basket to look. According to Angela it was a selection of different cookies. Why would someone send Booth cookies? Some who didn't know him well obviously as he didn't eat cookies, he loved pie.

Angela read the note attached and while she realised this was invading his privacy she was curious as well and didn't do anything to stop her. The note apparently said;

'I'm baked. Met me at The Eighteenth Street Lounge at 9pm'. Love B.

B for 'Baby'? Maybe. Angela had decided they all needed to go there tonight to find out who had sent the basket. Bones had a suspicion it was _her_ and so did Angela. They all knew about Booth's mystery woman and they all knew not to ask after what she had told then in regards to Booth's reaction. Taking out her phone Angela texted the rest of their group, Hodgins, Sweets, Cam and Wendel, to meet at the bar at 8.30pm to find out who she was. Bones didn't know if they should go but knew the others would go with or without her. She would have to think about whether her curiosity outweighed her need to respect his privacy and the anger which she presumed would appear if he knew they followed him.

Angela quickly changed topics once Caroline walked in and they made small talk while waiting for Booth. When he arrived he didn't notice the basket at first but when he did he read the note attached and the look of concern left his face immediately and was replaced by the biggest grin any of them had ever seen. Looking toward the ceiling he mouthed the words 'Thank God!' He quickly rang his sitter to see if she would be able to watch Parker tonight while he went out. He didn't notice till he hung up that the three women in the room were watching him with different levels of interest. Caroline asked if he had a hot date tonight and Bones expected him to either ignore her or be unamused that they were being nosey instead he put that smile back on his face and answered 'The Hottest!'

_**That Night 9pm The Eighteenth Street Lounge**_

_Booth's POV_

Walking into the lounge he could hear the loud beat of the music, hell he could feel it vibrating through the floor. This place was an old mansion converted into a nightclub. On the ground floor was a bar and the dance floor and as you went up the grand staircase you had tables that over looked the dance floor and that lead onto more private rooms. It catered to a more high class, mature clientele. He had never been here but his artistic eye appreciated the décor.

He knew she was there. He could feel her. His body was humming with the excitement of seeing her again, of touching her. He knew she would be out on that dance floor even if she was here on her own, which he hoped she was, he wanted her all to himself tonight. He looked around all the gyrating bodies until he spotted the blonde hair. Although it was a much darker shade he knew it was her.

_Bones POV_

She was still apprehensive about being here, and she wasn't proud to admit it but the curiosity had gotten the better of her and when Angela called in to pick her up at the lab she had relented and joined them. Even knowing Booth would be mad, at her especially, for being here hadn't been enough deterrent. They were all sitting at the top of the staircase at a high table with stools so they could see the entryway to watch for Booth. The others had been making bets of the single women here trying to decide which one was the mystery woman they were hoping to at least get a glimpse of this evening. Hodgins spotted him first. They watched as he just stood and stared at the dance floor as if looking for _her_.

She noticed that he had changed out of his suit and was now wearing a t-shirt covered in his short leather jacket, form fitted blue jeans and boots. (Author's Note; I don't like the slip on canvas shoes that DB and Booth prefer – I like my men in boots so while this is away from character please forgive me.) He started to move towards the middle of the dance floor, he moved up close behind a small blonde that was dancing in the middle of the floor on her own. She looked like she would barely come up to his shoulders. This didn't seem right, of the women he had dated that she had seen, they were all quite tall not like this tiny woman.

_Booth's POV_

He knew she was here for him. He knew that they had a life together now. He knew they had all the time in the world but all he could think about was dragging her off to the closest room/cupboard that would allow them any semblance of privacy and making love to her but he also knew he had to take it slow. Take her on dates like they never did before, to court her the way she deserved to be courted, woo her the way she deserved to be wooed and of course lots of picnics in the sun with him and Parker.

Slowly he made his way over to her. He wondered if she knew he was here yet. Could she still feel his presence now he wasn't a vampire anymore? Sliding his hands onto her waist and then around to her stomach he never noticed the looks of disappointment from the single men around her that had been vying, without any luck, for her attention.

She never broke stride on her dance and continued to move her hips to the music but she moved her hands from above her head where they swayed to the music and ran them up around his neck and tickled the short hair at his nape.

_Bones POV_

So that's her. That really is her. The way Booth was pressed up against her and the way he moved with her she was definitely more than a friend to him.

Date?

Lover?

Girlfriend?

Well if she was here in D.C. then they would probably eventually met her now. She couldn't help the slight pang of jealousy as seeing them together. Not that she felt that way toward Booth but it would be nice to have a guy she liked act that way, hold her that way.

The boys were barely controlling their excitement. According to Hodgins, Booth bagged a hottie. The money was being exchanged as he had picked the blonde as their 'mystery woman'.

_Buffy POV_

She felt him the minute he walked into the club but she didn't turn around. She was worried he wouldn't show up. She knew she had strung him along for the last few years but he had never complained and was always glad to hear from her. She had been planning this for the last week and had found it hard not to say anything the last time they talked. She knew he could tell she was acting differently but wanted to send the cookies to him to let him know.

She continued dancing but she could feel his gaze on her. Eventually she felt his hands move from her waist to lay on her belly and she let out the breath she had been holding since feeling him enter the club. Moving her arms up to his neck she wanted to pull his mouth down for a kiss but was slightly hesitant. She felt him pull her back into his embrace and move with her.

That's when she knew. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. This was their time. They had waited so long to be together, but like her mother always said, patience was a virtue.

Removing her hands from his neck she felt the rumble of his chest as he did the human version of a growl at the loss of contact. Turning she placed her hands on his shoulder and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Looking down into his deep chocolate brown eyes she could see the love he had for her shining brightly in the darkened club.

There was only one word that escaped her mouth, his name. So quiet inside this noisy club but he heard it. He said hers back and then they were kissing. In the middle of the dance floor, in the middle of the club she was kissing Seeley Booth and not caring who was watching.

_Bones POV_

All she could see was Booth kissing this girl and all she could hear was the other occupants of the table whistling and woo-hooing at Booth's actions. They were all laughing and eventually she smiled and clapped along at Booth's PDA's as Angela would call them. She was happy for him and she couldn't wait to meet the woman who had put that smile on his face.

_Booth POV_

Without putting her down he turned and walked out of the club. He was taking her home. He was going to show her how much he loved and missed her. Forgotten was the promise he made to himself of going slow and courting her. They had all their lives for romance. Tonight was about love and passion. He exited the club still wearing a brilliant smile and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The End

AN: I know that I haven't written Bones to character that well I find it very had to write her the way she talks and the way she thinks.

For those of you following my other stories, Finding Home and Triplets I hope to have new chapters up within the next fortnight.

For those of you who begged for me to continue the Family Guy fic then you are in luck. I will have the next instalment up in the next week.

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is a second chapter for The Promise in the Girl, between reviews and pm's I got talked into doing a sequel which is ok because I love this idea. I'm thinking this chapter plus one more chapter will do it. I hope you like the way it is progressing. Enjoy.**

Booth POV

He blew air out his mouth quickly twice trying to remove whatever it was that was tickling his nose but it wouldn't seem to budge. He didn't want to wake up. It was so warm in his bed and so soft. He tried snuggling back down into the bed when he realised what was so nice and warm and soft in his bed – Buffy. Opening his eyes slowly he looked down at his chest and in the early rays of the morning light he could see the blonde hair that was in total disarray but spread so nicely across his chest.

Last night was all coming back to him now. They had practically run back to his apartment. It had been a struggle to talk relaxedly with his sitter while paying her and trying hard not to rush her out the door. After a quick check on Parker they had barely made it to the bedroom before ripping each other's clothes off and all but devouring each other. What followed had been even more amazing than the night of either her seventeenth birthday or the forgotten day.

They were both more mature he recognised. It was strange to admit that while he may have been over two and half centuries in existence when he met Buffy he was a loner and had no idea how to walk in the shoes of a man, little-lone be in a full adult relationship. He was much more of a novice at relationships and friendships than Buffy had been. The time he had spent around humans both in Sunnydale and L.A. had helped him 'grow up' so to speak. To stop hiding from life and to deal with it and he was a much better man now for having known them all.

His time in L.A. had enabled him to be independent. In Sunnydale he had been either the Slayer's boyfriend, the Slayer's sidekick or, for a few regrettable months, the Slayer's foe but in L.A. he was had just been Angel, helping the helpless. He liked that his new life allowed him to work for the F.B.I. and still help those who needed someone to speak for them. Having paired up with Bones had added a new level to what he could achieve in his pursuit to 'catch the bad guys' only here, while they were all human some were more evil than most demons he had known.

Having her here in his arms, in his bed, back in his life, it felt like an absolution, that all the horrendous happenings and events that he had caused had somehow been pardoned. He would never forget everything he had done, or those they had lost in their fight for good, and he would always feel the guilt but he wasn't going to let it rule his life anymore. He had been handed a chance at a new life and he was going to appreciate every minute of it, Buffy was just the cream on top.

While he'd had beyond his share of sex as Angelus, he'd even had a fair amount as both Liam and Angel and even since he had been human he had not exactly been a monk but making love, well that was different. There was only one woman he had ever made love to and only one woman he had ever wanted to make love to and she was right now naked in his arms, in his bed, in his life. She was the only one he had ever bought home. God, how did he get so lucky?

He had done so many evil and depraved things in his long existence that he still sometimes couldn't believe how fortunate he was now. He had a terrific son, wonderful friends, and a fantastic job, now add to that an exceptional lover. Well he was not going to fuck it up this time. No leaving and no turning back time. This was their life and he intended to enjoy every minute of it.

That is not to say that it would be a smooth ride between him and Buffy. It hadn't been so far and he knew that they were both hot heads sometimes and both passionate when they believed they were right so he knew they would fight and disagree occasionally but that that was ok too because they loved each other. They were allowed different opinions as long as they respected each other and there was no one he respected more than Buffy.

Since becoming human he had tried had not to think about what he would do if she never came back to him. As optimistic as he tried to be, yes optimistic not something that as Angel he had ever allowed himself to be but the new and he liked to think improved Seeley Booth, wanted it all. He wanted Buffy beside him as his wife, lover and friend. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted her in his son's life as a mother. He wanted maybe a dozen more kids if they were with her.

Thinking about Parker he realised his son would be up within the hour. He needed to talk to Buffy as there really had not been a great deal of conversation last night. He needed to make sure that she was here to stay. If not then well he didn't want Parker to find her here and get his hopes up. He might be willing to put his heart on the line for Buffy by jumping in last night before they had had time to discuss a future but he wasn't willing to let his son do that.

Plus they needed to shower and put some clothes on. Well now there's an idea, mmm naked Buffy in the shower, washing soap off her… wow up with that thought. There were things they had to do this morning oh and they had best pick up all their scattered clothing, change the sheets and air the room as it reeked of sex.

Looking back down at her still draped across his chest he realised she looked so peaceful and that he didn't want to wake her. She had a slight smile on her face and it boosted his ego to think it was because of the numerous incredible highs they both had achieved last night.

He knew he had better wake her up and soon seeing how lying here with her naked in his arms and alone with his thoughts he was starting to get aroused, though given the number of times they made love last night he was surprised his human body had the energy left to stir. Being this close to her had always awakened that part of his body. He suspected it wouldn't change in 20 or 30 years. God he loved the feel of her naked body snuggled up to him in bed. Waking up with her like this with no danger hanging over their heads, well it was more than a dream come true it was wonderful.

He ran his hand down her spine and back up whispering at her to wake up. She just twitched a bit but didn't wake. He tried again this time and she roused a bit more and tilted her head up towards him but her eyes weren't open yet. Telling her they needed to get up and shower, she cracked one eye half open and looked at him.

The slight smile that had adorned her face previously had now turned into a sexy smirk. Her eyes closed again as her hand ran from his chest, down over his flat stomach and down to his….

Grabbing her hand to stop her he let out a combination of a groan and a laugh. A groan because he so wanted to let her hand travel its designated path and a laugh at her avoidance of their need to get up.

Telling her again they needed to talk before Parker got up she rolled further onto her stomach and all but tried to burrow between his side and the bed and all he could see was her golden tresses. Knowing she was awake now but avoiding the idea of having to get out of the warm bed another laugh escaped him but he knew it was time to start the talk. It was a pretty big topic for this hour of the morning. Rolling to his side he used his other hand to now trace patterns up and down her gloriously naked back.

He took a deep breathe. He knew the question he had to ask and he was 99% sure of the answer she would give him but until he heard it from her lips he wouldn't, couldn't let himself believe it. Buffy wasn't likely to have shown up here in D.C. with a basket of cookies, none the less, if she wasn't intending on being a part of their lives but as a parent he needed to know.

So he bit the bullet and asked her, explaining his need for clarification and she quickly 'un-burrowed' herself from her cosy position and looked up at him with wide green eyes.

Leaning her hand up to cradle his stubble covered jaw she revealed to him, with no doubt in her heart that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She always had. She wanted to be with him and Parker, always and forever and she sealed the deal with a loving kiss. A kiss that held promise for a future they both wanted but had been too scared to dream of. This was their time.

Buffy POV

She couldn't believe he'd had to ask her was she staying after the night they had just had. She thought she had shown him in every touch and every kiss and every 'Oh God yes' what she wanted but she understood where he was coming from. As a parent he couldn't be self-indulgent anymore. He was responsible for another human and a child at that. If looking after Dawn had taught her anything it was that you had to consider how your actions would affect them before you could entertain ideas about what you wanted.

She explained and sympathised with him that under the circumstances of the last few years she could appreciate that she had been totally self-focused and had made him wait but she was ready now. God she was so ready now to make a life with them both.

The smile that she was graced with once it had finally sunk in that she really was here to stay could have just about blinded her. He never had been a big smiler in the past but the time she had known him as Seeley he was regularly seen wearing one and she had to admit it was a glorious sight. This smile though was all for her and it near broke her heart to know that he still had trouble believing that good things could happen to him.

He'd smiled that smile and told her how he had hoped she was going to say that. And then they had kissed again and again. Sealing their renewed relationship with a promise to each other, that this time, they would make it work.

Not that the kiss hadn't taken her breathe away by itself but what had come out his mouth next had literally done just that. She didn't think that it was possible to be any happier than she had been at that exact moment and then he had said the words that had just skyrocketed her level of happiness.

He had said "Ok so you need to know that our son gets up early so we need to be in the shower now."

At the 'our son' she had been in shock, not that she didn't want to be Parker's mom but that he thought of her in that role. That he believed in her enough to allow her to assume that position in his son's life. Maybe he wasn't the only one who still had trouble believing they deserved good things.

Before she could get too wrapped up in her thoughts on the matter he had rested his head forehead gently onto hers and told her that yes Parker was now 'their' son. He had known what she was thinking without her having to explain her combination of awe and apprehension at the prospect of being a mom.

Then to totally lighten the mood he had playfully slapped her on her naked behind and offered to race her to the shower. While they were supposed to be having a quick shower before tackling the jobs they had to do they couldn't help themselves and they had made love in the shower. Being able to touch him whenever she wanted was a little slice of heaven that she never thought would be hers again. She was not sure even heaven had been that good.

Booth POV

He should have known that showering with Buffy would have never been that quick. One look at her naked in his shower with the water travelling over her curves and he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Maybe starting his day that way every morning for the next 20, 30 or 40 years would be complete bliss.

Now that they were back in bed with clean clothes, he'd had to lend Buffy a t-shirt as last night's clothing didn't make for comfortable sleep wear, clean bedding and the windows open to let in the fresh morning air. He could hear D.C. traffic starting to move around. People on their way for weekend work, luckily he didn't have to do anything today but spend it with the two people he loved the most.

They hadn't even been back in bed 10 minutes when the bedroom door opened and in walked Parker rubbing his eyes and carrying his Paddington Bear, the bear that Buffy had bought him in London. He'd slept with it every night since they got back a year ago.

Parker walked over to his father's side of the bed and crawled up and snuggled into his father's shoulder much as Buffy had done less than an hour ago.

Buffy had lifted her head and looked at him, they both had realised that Parker had been too asleep still to notice Buffy snuggled up to his other side. They all had lain there quietly for about 10 more minutes till Parker slowly stirred and started to walk up. This was their father son ritual every morning unless he got an early 'murder' call out.

He looked down at his son's blonde hair and called to him to see how awake he was. Using the affectionate moniker 'bub' he asked his son to see who else is here. He watch us Parker slowly lifted his face up to look into his fathers and then looking over his chest he spotted Buffy. In that instant his face lit up with a smile to rival his fathers and he scrambled over his chest to launch himself into her arms.

He held onto Buffy and snuggled back into the bed between them. He was so excited to see her that he talked to her non-stop. He told her how he and Jade, his sitter, had watched Spiderman last night and how he had gotten new pyjama's that were Ben 10 last weekend because he had been good and ending each story with a "Didn't I dad?" or "Wasn't I dad?" to which he replied "Yeah Bub."

Eventually he stopped telling her stories and started to ask her questions, like did she fly on the big plane, did she get a colouring in book like he did when he flew with his dad and then the questioning turned to more personal items and he knew which one was coming up. He knew that his son wanted the answer to similar questions to what he had already asked her.

The next two questions were out his mouth in quick succession with no time to answer in between but like when Booth had talked to her they seemed to take her breathe away. He asked was she going to live here with him and his dad and was she going to be his mom. Maybe he had been spending too much time with Bones because he knew how to go straight to the heart of the matter and with no preamble dive right into the big questions.

It had taken her a minute to gather he thoughts, her eyes had darted from Parker to him and back again quickly and repeatedly but he had let her answer this herself. When she eventually asked him was that what he wanted and when he indicated yes by a very active head nod then she said she would love to be his mom. His son had turned to him and said "That good isn't it dad?" and he had not been able to answer due to the enormous lump that seemed to have taken up residence in his throat. All he could do was nod to indicate he concurred with them both and ruffle his son's mop of blonde hair.

Parker POV

He had had the best day. He had a mom now. His dad had taken them both shopping and then to the park. He couldn't wait till Kindy so he could tell that mean old Jimmy that was in his class that he had a mom now. Jimmy was always teasing him that he didn't have a mom so he wanted to get Buffy to take him to school so that he could show everyone his new mom. He hoped she would say yes.

Buffy POV

They had had the most amazing day. Seeley had informed her that Saturdays were for shopping and laundry. She had known he liked to be organised, he always had been very particular but this was bordering on slightly obsessive. Of course she didn't share that with him though he must have noted something in her facial expression because he had promised a picnic lunch at the park if they got all their jobs done early so she had playfully told them both to get out of bed so they could be done with work and bring on the frivolity of an afternoon at the park with her two boys.

They had accomplished a lot that morning, food shopping, laundry, picked up her luggage from the motel she had booked into the previous day. She was surprised at how much she enjoyed them being so domestic. Once all their jobs were completed they packed a basket, grabbed a blanket and football and were park bound. They had eaten and laughed and run around and in general just had fun like any other normal family.

Parker had called her mom whenever talking to her or calling out to her. She loved being near them no matter what they called her but hearing Parker call her mom and Seeley call her beloved had her heart at peace like it had never been before.

They had stayed at the park till it had started to cool off then packed up and headed home. Seeley had cooked them dinner and now they were all lounging on the couch while Parker was watching a movie about an animated red car. She had so much to learn about kids and what they liked so she asked a few question and he helped to try and up date her. He had crawled up onto her lap to watch the movie and she was loving the cuddles she was getting.

Looking at him over Parkers head she asked what the plan was for the following day. He said that they usually went to church mid-morning and then went out for lunch and that sometimes 'Bones' joined them. Apparently she didn't go to church with them as she didn't believe in God but quite often joined them for lunch afterwards.

She knew that he had gotten back into his religion, if that was the right turn of phrase, not being religious at all she didn't know, upon starting his new human life and she wasn't about to discourage him from finding some peace. Agreeing to go to church with them, she'd asked was 'Bones' going to join them, so right now he was calling her to ask. He had gone to grab his mobile out of the bedroom and as he came out he looked up and smiled at her while he spoke into the phone and the only part of the conversation she heard was him say, "Because there is someone I'd really like you to meet…Ok good we will meet you at the Diner at lunch time…Ok see you then."

**Ok so Chapter 2 was reasonably easy to write but Chapter 3 Meeting the Squints, not so much. If I am going to write the next chapter, (only if you want me too) than I am going to need your help. I need you guys to send me how you think the squints will react/say/think at meeting Buffy or seeing Buffy with Parker and Booth. I need something for Angela, Hodgins, Wendell, Sweets, Cam and Bones of course. Thanks. **

**My other unfinished fic's are currently in the works still but as yet not finished. **

**I am trying I promise.**


End file.
